


Lay All Your Love On Me

by JackyM



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, I can't believe I actually wrote this, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyM/pseuds/JackyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil expresses his love for Carlos; every inch of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, here's my first fan-fiction wherein one character is not fully clothed! I feel I should mention that my intent here is to express the trust in their relationship and the ways in which the said trust manifests itself. Seeing as they're also sexually active in any case, consider this a night they simply didn't have sex on. 
> 
> This was more so an experiment on writing nudity without sex as well as about their relationship, so, yeah! Enjoy! :D
> 
> ...And yes, the title is an ABBA song. Shh. U3U
> 
> You can follow me at hushpupper.tumblr.com! OwO

“Cecil, the mouth in the shower is still spitting up that green vicious substance I mentioned last week. Did you ever actually call about that?”

The bathroom door swung open, and Cecil, already in bed wearing his pajamas (a silken nightgown patterned with wildly contrasting colors) looked fondly at Carlos as he emerged from the other room. He lovingly looked at his boyfriend as the latter came out of the shower, draped in a towel, his hair damp and ruffled from drying his hair off, his skin soft and delicate, made moist by the shower’s water, regardless of what kind of minerals and chemicals were in it (cobalt and iron, Carlos had said once, were usually in the water, unless it was the third Wednesday of the month, in which case it was almost always crammed with nitrates).

Cecil couldn’t help but smile at this view, at how beautiful Carlos was in these moments. In all moments. But especially these moments, when he was using a towel far too big for his shorter form, when Cecil could sense that towel slipping from Carlos’ shoulders and revealing what hid underneath it; revealing the wonderful treasure beneath it.

His skin, softer and more delicate than cool dark brown velvet, and his hair, damp and ruffled from his shower. Carlos had been talking for almost five minutes about what kind of mutated mold the green substance was, and how a fortified bleach he’d developed a few years ago would finally come in handy, before he noticed Cecil’s eyes weren’t making contact with his at all, and rather, were focused on his towel, held over his chest and barring Cecil’s view from everything it covered, with its white, fluffy, roofing.

“Cecil? Did you hear anything I was saying, just now?”

“Hm?”

“The green substance. It’s a kind of mutated mold! I was explaining how I could make a fortified bleach that would kill it and you wouldn’t have to call the sentient slime removal crew to get rid of it. It’d save money, and that’s an important thing to save. Especially in science.”

“Oh. That’s very frugal, Carlos.”

“Actually,” Carlos said, excitedly, “do you have bleach lying around anywhere? I could probably make it now and get it out of the shower in about forty five minutes. Maybe more, depending on how mutated it is. More mutated slime molds take longer because they’ve developed a quasi-resistance to bleach. Which is a really interesting thing I’ve found out about the molds in Night Vale.”

“I don’t think so,” Cecil said, pensively, “the City Council banned buying bleach for most of last week for , remember?”

“Oh.”

“And it’s late, Carlos.”

Carlos sighed, and let go of the towel covering his chest. Slackened, the towel exposed the skin Cecil had been eyeing a few moments before. Without so much as a pursing of his lips and a slight hum of approval, Cecil leaned over to Carlos and pulled the towel away, tossing the damp fabric onto the floor and admiring Carlos for a second. Carlos crossed his arms, slightly cold without a towel covering him, with his back turned to Cecil.

The expression on his face was not miffed nor confused, so much as inquiring. He looked as though he might smile as he looked at Cecil.

Cecil was staring, almost chapfallen, and Carlos couldn’t help but smile at that. At how much admiration Cecil had. At how intently his eyes soaked in every inch of Carlos’ body; his neck, his shoulders, his abdomen, his thighs.

It was hardly a surprise when Carlos felt Cecil’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed’s covers, and letting him lie down.

Carlos smiled when he saw Cecil grinning above him, feeling the latter’s hands cruise from his shoulders and down his chest, gliding over his nipples before retreating, and then repeating the process. They navigated so smoothly, and Carlos held his breath as he felt Cecil’s hands caress what may have been every inch of his chest.

The moment Cecil paused, Carlos exhaled, and closed his eyes. Cecil slipped his hands underneath Carlos’ arms, pulling him onto his lap and carding through his still-damp hair. The feeling of Carlos’ weight pressing against his lap made Cecil feel a rush of euphoria, one that he’d always come around to feeling when Carlos was so close to him. So, so close.

A gentle kiss on Carlos’ forehead made his eyes open once more. Cecil’s hands gently touched Carlos’ sides.

They pressed lightly against the flesh there, warm and soft. His skin was bronzed and tender, and so open to his touch as it caressed the vast expanse of skin his fingers dared to map out. Carlos shivered, and Cecil rested his chin on Carlos’ shoulder as he dragged his fingers down the sides of Carlos’ abdomen, feeling the softness, the delicateness of his skin run smoothly underneath his fingers. His form was so amatory, marked by curves and generous, well-defined protrusions of flesh.

Cecil’s hands sailed down to past Carlos’ abdomen to his thighs, gently resting on them for a moment. His fingers rested on stretch marks, visible on Carlos’ skin. There were so many of them on his body. They reminded Cecil of ravines. Ravines in a desert, novelly without bright radioactive lights; just dry, empty ravines. The way they had a cracked shape, the way they curved and twisted and expanded themselves out over Carlos’ skin...it was like a landscape. A landscape, made silken by years of tender care. It felt satiny, but also, durable. It felt like a cushion, so soft and supportive that he could rest his head on and trust would give him a night of rest, devoid of dreams about red pyramids and the howls of those beyond, the howls of those who would never see anything, the howls of those who yearned for sight but would never open their eyes, sewn shut by terror.

His skin was like a desert, lit by an aged sun and dusted with pure gold. And it was so expansive. So wonderfully expansive. An entire human being, covered in such wonderful skin. Carlos inhaled. He squirmed a bit, adjusting his position on Cecil’s lap. Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos, feeling the heat and softness of his body.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Cecil mumbled into the scientist’s shoulder, “so gorgeous.”

“I know. A man on the radio told me.”

“Oh, did he?”

“He told me a lot of things about me,” Carlos said with a smile, “so many things.”

Cecil intertwined his fingers where they met along Carlos’ stomach. He readjusted how he was sitting so that he could pull Carlos a little closer to him. Cecil nestled down underneath the covers, still holding Carlos closely to him. Carlos turned around to face Cecil, smiling as his eyes met his boyfriend’s. Carlos extended his arms out and draped them over Cecil, pressing his nose against his boyfriend’s and closing his eyes.

“Cecil?”

“Mhm?”

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in helping me take care of the mold tomorrow. It might be an interesting thing to let your listeners hear...I think it’d be helpful with some household difficulties they might have.”

“I’d love to, Carlos.”

Cecil leaned over to turn off the light on his side of the bed. Darkness flooded the bedroom, and a silence seemed to follow. The sound of a slight buzzing, a government vehicle passing through the streets, the sound of a dog outside barking and slowly beginning to add screeches to its call broke the silence to some extent, but didn’t wholly succeed. Occasionally the sound of Carlos or Cecil shifting slightly and disturbing the covers could be heard, but aside from that, there was only silence.

Silence, and darkness.

“The molds here are so interesting...” Carlos said, audibly drifting off.

“You’ve told me, sunshine. I know.”

Carlos mumbled something else, and pressed himself closer to Cecil. Cecil felt Carlos wrap his arms around ever more tightly around Cecil in the dark, nuzzling his boyfriend in the crook of his shoulder. Cecil returned the favor, wrapping his arms around Carlos and lightly kissing his forehead.

“What did you say, a moment ago?”

Cecil knew the answer.

But he liked hearing Carlos say it.

“I love you,” was the tired scientist’s reply.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually decided to add another chapter to this! I was a little unsure at first, but I decided to do this thingumabob anyways because, what's the harm, right?
> 
> A little note though; this is definitely going to stay a two-shot. I can't really muster the focus to write a multi-chaptered fan-fiction, and three chapters is usually my breaking point. I do hope I didn't ruin the feeling of this fan-fiction by adding another chapter, also! I'm a skosh afraid that I might've done that here. ^u^;
> 
> Happy early Valentine's Day, cuties! Stay safe! <3

Cecil awoke to light pushing through the windows with great intensity. Rubbing his eyes and forehead, he glanced at his alarm clock. He had well over an hour to mull over getting up, or better yet, fall back asleep. His alarm would take care of waking him up. Or Carlos would. And Cecil knew which one he preferred.

Surprisingly, Cecil discovered that Carlos was still very much asleep, tucked in the fetal position and not making a sound. By this time, Carlos usually was awake, if not out of bed already. But then, being a scientist was taxing on the sleep schedule. Cecil could recall multiple times when Carlos stayed up too late working and had to be carried upstairs after falling asleep at the table, and tiredly comply to having his lab coat gently pried off as Cecil tucked him in. Carlos never said it, but it was clear to Cecil that part of being a scientist was sacrificing sleep time. Among other things. Things that maybe Cecil didn’t always like being sacrificed but knew Carlos had to sacrifice, for science.

But Carlos was always so happy when he found out something else out about Night Vale that was scientifically important. And even when there were sacrifices involved, he was still happy.

And that was good enough for Cecil.

Cecil inched his way over to Carlos, who was still nestled underneath the covers. He felt the warmth of Carlos’ bare sleeping form absorb into his own when he approached Carlos, and smiled as he felt Carlos’ quiet inhales and exhales. With every breath he felt more content. Safer. Happier. Carlos’ position was a warm, soft, quiet part in the bed they shared. Cecil took pleasure in knowing he could turn around and wrap his arms around Carlos and feel him there, and know that he was actually, truly there. That even if everything in the universe didn’t exist, if everything was an allusion he’d been duped into thinking was a reality, Carlos was still there.

And there was comfort in that thought.

More than comfort.

Something that transcended comfort.

Something wonderful.

Love?

Maybe that’s what it was. Comfort, and love. A combination that settled in the heart and made it feel safe (metaphorically speaking; anyone with an ounce of wisdom would’ve removed their actual heart).

Cecil reached forward and let his arms rest on Carlos’ bare shoulders. They were clement, soft shoulders, providing easy resting for Cecil’s arms. To his surprise, Cecil felt congenial hands take hold of his own, and bring them to lips that tenderly kissed his fingers. They twitched at the touch, but not unpleasantly. More so in being brought back to life, given vitality to the warmth of the Carlos’ soft ministrations of affection that Cecil was so dearly fond of.

“I thought you were asleep,” Cecil said as Carlos held his hands in his own and started gently stroking his palms.

“No, just thinking.”

“About science? Or _science_?”

Cecil felt Carlos smile and gently chuckle at that, though he couldn’t see the expression Carlos was making. Not that it made much of a difference.

“Both. Science is an important thing to think about. Especially if you’re a scientist.”

“What if you’re a scientist’s boyfriend?”

“Then it’s also important to think about science. And science. With equal intensities. Intense science is a very important kind of science. It was theoretical physics, by the way.”

“What was?”

“The science I was thinking about. None of it can physically be proved, but it can be proved with science. Science can prove the unprovable. It can answer unanswerable questions. Science is,” here he took a deep breath, “ _such_ a powerful thing, Cecil.”

Cecil mumbled his agreement, while planting kisses on the back of Carlos’ neck, feeling cowlicks from Carlos’ hair tickle his nose while planting his seeds of amicability on Carlos’ soft, balmy skin.

“Except for things that aren’t science,” Carlos said, with sudden vehemence that caught Cecil off guard, “like horses and giraffes.”

“Yeah,” Cecil said, pausing the kisses for moment, “they're pure fiction, right?”

“Absolutely unscientific fiction.”

“I know, right? I mean, you can _see_ the CGI in them.”

“Exactly! Cecil, I’ve written papers on this, and I can one-hundred percent confirm horses and giraffes aren’t real. They aren’t even not real in flux, they’re just not science.”

Carlos turned around, so that his eyes finally met Cecil’s. They were wide, optimistic, friendly, intelligent...Carlos’. Some of his hair dared to trickle down over his eyebrows, collecting in a tangled knot. Cecil reciprocated Carlos’ s previous actions, taking the scientist’s hands and kindly kissing his knuckles. He then smiled at Carlos, taking note his still bare chest and the way the light and shadows fell upon it. Carlos had a way of looking perfect no matter where he was, what lighting he was in...none of it ever mattered. He was just so handsome. So wonderful. So _Carlos_. That was the best adjective there was to describe him. The word carried in it meaning beyond compare.

Carlos leaned forward and placed his lips against Cecil’s, putting his hands on Cecil’s shoulders and audibly exhaling with Cecil returned the action. This continued for what felt like a few minutes.

The pressing of lips against each other, the heavy breathing.

At one point Cecil hoisted Carlos onto his chest, pulling the scientist out from underneath the covers. Carlos shivered with the sudden cold against his naked form, but worked past it as he felt Cecil’s lips politely requesting more, invitingly soft, invitingly warm.

Cecil’s pleasantly heated hands reached up onto Carlos’ back when Carlos accepted the invitation, and Cecil felt a gruntled moan surface as he felt Carlos’ form press against his; smaller, but radiating with heat. Seemingly every inch of his front side, from his knees to his legs to his outward stomach to his chest to his arms, molded to Cecil’s body as their mouths repeatedly made contact, the sound of it swallowing any other noises in the room.

A moment later, Carlos rested on Cecil’s chest, his head on one side, breathing quickly. He lifted his head up and face Cecil, a tired but pleasant smile on his face. They only looked at each other in that moment. The same moment came to their minds; the moment they kissed for the first time. The courage Carlos managed to work up, the heavy rush of valor he mustered to unexpectedly kiss Cecil before he felt the blood rush to his face and tint him crimson; the stalwartness that left him and Cecil breathless. That night had been so long ago, and yet, the feeling of it would always find its way back. 

Carlos suddenly pulled himself up from Cecil’s chest, and made a maneuver that would ordinarily have let him roll over to his side of the bed. Quite unfortunately, he and Cecil had managed to make their way to almost the edge of their bed, which meant, for Carlos, falling onto the carpet with a resounding thud.

Cecil scrambled up onto his knees and peered over the edge of the bed, looking with vague consternation at his boyfriend, naked, on the floor, and still breathing heavily from a session of intense osculation. At the same time, he also was trying to withhold a guffaw with very little success.

“Are you alright, Carlos?”

The scientist picked himself up from the ground, and rested his elbows on the side of the best. He had a vaguely amused smile on his face; one that accepted humiliation, and one that was more than accepting of Cecil’s reaction to it.

“I’m fine, Cecil. Perfectly fine.”

“Is it because--”

“Because a scientist is always fine.”

Cecil sighed, and with a smile, ruffled Carlos’ hair.

“I knew that, Carlos.”


End file.
